Christmas 2008 in the Danes house
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Christmas 2008 in the Danes house
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's Christmas morning 2008 in the Danes house after the Obama Campaign and Rory is home for the holidays little 3 year old Skyler Victoria Danes and her brother Zane Richard Danes wake up early that morning

''Zaney wake up it's Cwistmas!'' She says and shakes him awake

''mmm go way skya'' he says

''come on Zane santa came'' she says again

Zane wakes ''up Otay skyer me coming'' he says and gets out of his bed

The kids go downstairs and go into Rory's room

''shh wory's seepin be quite'' she says and gets on Rorys bed and plops down on her stomach

''ugh what the' she says and opens her eyes ''hi why are you two awake it's like 6am go back to sleep for a little while who let you out of your room?'' Rory asks them

''me it's Cwistmas Wory wake Santa came Santa came!'' she says excitdely

''ok ok I know lets go'' she says and straggles herself out of bed and takes the kids into the living room and sits then infront of the tree while she goes into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate

''Present's!'' skyler squeals

''No not yet don't you dare touch them skyler'' she says from the kichen ''not until mommy and daddy wake up'' Rory says coming back into the room

''just one pwease wory?'' she asks Rory

''ok fine just one a little one zane you can open one too buddy'' Rory tells him

''otay'' he says

Skyler and Zane each grab a small present and start ripping it open 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai comes down the stairs

''hey Merry Christmas you guys'' she says

''Hey Mom Merry Christmas'' Rory says

''Mewwy Cwistmas mommy'' Skyler says

''mewwy cwistmas''Zane says

''I see you already dove into the presents you just couldn't wait'' she says she says happily and and smiles and laughs

''Wory said we could open just 1 until you and daddy waked up'' Skyler tell's her

''hey little tattletale'' she laughs she kisses Skyler's head

''aww well she's a very nice big sister did you say thank you?'' Lorelai asks them

''tank you Wory'' Skyler says and hugs Rory

''tank you sisssy'' Zane says

''your welcome you guys'' she says and smiles

Lorelai smiles and walks into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee when she realizes that the pot is empty and that Rory didn't make any

''Hey Rory come in here for a second please'' Lorelai call sher

''coming'' she says and gets off the couch and goes into the kitchen 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the kitchen

''Hey do you realize what is missing/wrong here'' she says and holds up the pot so that Rory can see it

''oh yea I'm sorry I didn't really feel like coffee this morning so I made hot chocolate instead''Rory tells her

''oh that's ok I'll make some'' Lorelai says

Skyler comes into the kitchen ''mommy can we go waked up daddy?'' Skyler asks her

''yea go ahead'' Lorelai says and smiles

Skyler smiles and gets Zane and they go upstairs to wake Luke

In Lorelai and Luke's room

Skyler and Zane hop onto the bed

''daddy wake up it's Cwistmas santa came presents wake up''

they wake him up

''ohhhh'' he grumbles Lorelai... he feels around and she's not there

''mommy is downstairs with Wory'' Skyler tells him

''ok fine lets go'' he says and gets up and out of bed and takes the kids off the bed and takes them both downstairs by the hand 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Downstairs Luke takes the kid's into the kitchen

''Hey Dad Merry Christmas'' Rory says

''Hey Rory Merry Christmas'' Luke says

''Hi sweetie'' she says and kisses him ''Merry Christmas handsome'' she says

''Merry Christmas mommy'' Luke says

Lorelai just smile's

''daddy come on present's'' she says and starts pulling on him trying to get him to go to the living room with her

''hold on Skyler let daddy get some coffee first'' Luke says

''okay daddy'' Skyler says

They all go into the living room to open present's

After all the present's are open Skyler gets hungry

''daddy I'm hungwy can we go to daddy's for breakfwast?'' Skyler asks him

''me hungwy too'' Zane says

''but I am daddy and I can just make breakfast here'' Luke says

''no I wanna go to daddy's'' skyler whines

''your daughter has spoken it's tradition it's been what we've been doing since they were babies'' Lorelai says

''ok yes fine let's go to daddy's'' Luke says

''tank you daddy'' Skyler says

''go and get ready'' Luke says

''come on guys I'll help you'' Rory says

''thanks hun'' Lorelai says

Rory takes the kid's upstairs to help them get dressed

''guess you also need to start getting ready too?'' Luke asks her

''yea I should ok I'm going up right now'' Lorelai tells him

''ok'' he says

Lorelai goes upstairs to get dressed

Luke cleans up the wrapping paper and takes out the garbage 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Rory helps the twins get dressed she takes them back downstairs and helps them find and get into thier snow suites and get all bundled up

Lorelai comes down after she gets dressed to help Rory get the kids ready

When Skyler is fully dressed she also falls over from all the weight from the snow gear because it weighs more than she does

''mommy I'm a big fat snow man'' Sykler says

Lorelai laughs ''you sure are munchkin but a very cute snowman she bends down to Skyler's level ''can mommy get a kiss?'' she asks her

Skyler kisses her cheek

''thank you'' Lorelai says

''me too'' Zane says

''of course bud right here'' she says and points to her cheek

Zane gives her a kiss

''thank you'' Lorelai says and smiles and helps him get on the rest of his snow gear

''mommy was Wory a munkin like zaney and me when she was our size?'' she asks Lorelai while Rory is putting on her hat and gloves

''she sure was'' Lorelai says and smiles

''mom'' Rory says and blushes and turns red from embarrassment and puts her coat on

ok so are we finally ready?'' Lorelai asks

Skyler and Zane both say ''Let's go!'' they both race to the front door

Lorelai puts her coat, hat, and gloves on

They finally leave the house and walk through the center of town through the snow to go to Luke's 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they get to the diner and open the door Skyler and Zane go running in ''Daddy'' they both yell and go behind the counter

Luke hugs them and see's they are freezing and thier little cheeks and noses are bright red so he gives them warm not hot hot chocolate in thier sippy cups to warm them up

''Hey'' Lorelai says

''Hey dad'' Rory says

''Hey'' he says and hands them coffee

''thanks hun'' Lorelai says

''thanks dad'' Rory says

They go and sit at a table

''you guys want to see the pancakes daddy is making? he asks the twins

''okay daddy'' Skyler says

Zane nods

Luke lifts them up to see the pancakes cooking

''the pamcakes are gween and rwed daddy'' Skyler says

''thats because they are special Christmas pancakes now why don't you guys go back over there and sit with mommy and Rory ok'' he says and puts them down

''okay come on Zaney'' she says and takes him by the hand that doesen't have his sippy cup in it and takes him over to the table to sit with Lorelai and Rory

''come here babies'' Lorelai says and puts her arms out and lifts Skyler up on her lap

''I'm a big girl mommy'' Skyler says

''no your not not yet all 3 of you are still my babies but if you wanna be a big girl you can'' Lorelai says

''come here bud'' Rory says and lifts Zane up on her lap

Zane just drinks his hot chocolate in his sippy cup

Luke finally brings the pancakes over with whipped cream and the bag with the rest of the red and green colored chocolate chips

Skyler takes a handful and shoves them in her mouth

''hey eat some breakfast not just the chocolate chips please'' Lorelai says

''mommy I like them they are yummy'' Skyler says

''I know you are so my daughter'' Lorelai says

''ah geeze I can't watch this'' Luke says

Lorelai laughs

Luke walks away

The girls and twins finally eat thier breakfast then help them get get thier hats and gloves on and head home because they are starting to get over tired and cranky and are due for thier morning naps 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When the girls and twins get home Lorelai takes the twins upstairs to put them down for a nap and Rory goes to her room to get a book and plops down on the couch in the living room

Zane lays down

Lorelai kisses his head and says ''sleep well bud''

Zane closes his eyes and goes to sleep

''mommy?'' Skyler says

''mmm?'' Lorelai says

''can I sleep with Rory tonight?''

Lorelai- oh I don't know sweetie we'll see your gonna have to ask Rory first if it's ok with her then it's ok with me now please go to sleep ok I love you'' she says and kisses her head ''sleep well baby have a good nap see you in a little bit'' Lorelai says

Skyler finally lays down and closes her eyes and goes to sleep

Lorelai leaves the room quitely and goes back downstairs where she see's Rory on the couch reading a book

Rory looks up ''hey did you get the kids to sleep ok? she asks her mom

''oh yea I did just Skyler'' Lorelai says

''oh what?'' Rory question's

''nothing she asked me if she could sleep with you tonight in your room I told her that she has to ask you but if your ok with it then I'm ok with it I just need to get the trundle bed out for her'' Lorelai says

''oh mom don't be silly she can have my bed and I will sleep on the trundle and I'm cool with it''Rory says

''good your a great big sister kid your little sister really looks up to you she really missed you while you were on the campaign trail'' Lorelai tells her

''I know'' Rory says

''so how are you have you talked to Logan at all?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I'm ok and no I havn't'' Rory tells her

''do you think your going to?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory shakes her head ''why would you even just bring up his name out of the blue like that?'' Rory asks her

Lorelai just looks shocked ''I'm sorry and well uh because it's Christmas and I just thought it would be nice for you to call him to wish him a merry Christmas but I take it you guys arn't talking huh have you even talked to him since the break up has he called you at all?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory doesn't say anything and just sits there

''Rory?'' Lorelai question's her

''ok Fine yes he's called ok we call each other once a month to check in on each other Happy?!'' Rory says angrily

''Rory!'' she snaps sounding mad

''and what did he say what did you say?''she asks her

''I didn't say anything I let him do all the talking and he told me that he misses me and wants to get back together and that he loves me'' Rory tells her

''yup sounds like he's still madly in love with you'' she says and tries to to be funny

''your not being funny'' Rory says

''sorry so is that what you want to get back together with him?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know let me think and figure it out for myself Im gonna go call Logan'' she says and gets off the couch and goes into her room and shuts the door

Lorelai looks confused and a little hurt because she hates seeing Rory like this

''Mommy! Skyler calls from upstairs

''coming sweetie'' Lorelai says and gets up off the couch and goes upstairs 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In Rory's room she sits at the end of her bed on her cell and calls Logan

''Hello Logan Huntzberger here'' he says when he answers

''Hey Logan'' Rory says

''Ace?'' he question's

''yup it's me'' Rory says

''Hey how ya been Ace?'' he asks her

''not so good but ok enough I guess just got back from the Barack Obama Campaign Trail'' Rory tells him

''sounds fun'' he says

''yea it was it was the oppertunity of a lifetime but I missed and do miss you Logan'' she tells him

''you do?'' he asks her

''I do I really do and I think I need to see you'' she tells him

''thats nice I need to see you too so why did you call?'' he asks her

''oh well it's Christmas so I just thought to call you to wish you a Merry Christmas so Merry Christmas'' she says

''Merry Christmas to you too sweetie how are the twins?'' he asks her

''thier fine and getting big'' she tells him

''and your mom and Luke?'' he asks her

''thier fine too and happy and everyones just fine'' she tells him

''good'' he says

''yea'' she says

Rory and Logan continue talking for a while 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Upstairs Lorelai is giving Skyler a bath

''mommy are we going to grammy and grandpy's tonight?'' Skyler asks her

''we sure are sweetie...are you excited to see them?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I love them mommy'' Skyler says

''I know you do'' she says and smiles

Rory comes into the room

''Sissy!'' Skyler squeal's

''hey baby girl'' Rory says

''Hey how was your call with Logan how is he?'' Lorelai asks her

''he's fine I'm gonna go and talk a walk and clear my head and go drop in on Lane and the boys'' Rory tells her

''ok have fun just be home by 6 because we're going to Hartford for dinner tonight'' Lorelai tells her

''What!'' Rory says

''but it's Saturday'' Rory says

''I know and uh it's Christmas and they are having a party and invited us to come and I already said yes and since we don't go to friday night dinner's anymore because its way too hectic with the twins so we owe them a visit plus they haven't seen you in almost a year since your graduation'' Lorelai tells her

''ugh another boring party oh ok I'm gone'' Rory says

''ok have fun remember be home by 6 because we are leaving at 6:30'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I will'' she says and leaves the bathroom and goes downstairs and leaves the house

you can hear the door close from the bathroom upstairs

''mommy where's wory going?'' Skyler asks her

''to see Lane and Steve and Kwan and Zach'' Lorelai tells her

''I wanna go too mommy'' Skyler says

''she left already left sweetie but I promise I will take you over there to play someday next week ok?'' Lorelai asks her

''ok mommy I love you'' Skyler tells her

''I love you too baby so you ready to get out?'' she asks and holds the towel up and skyler stands up and she wraps her up in it and carries her to her room and helps her dry off and get dressed then wakes up Zane to give him a bath while Skyler plays with her toys in her room quitely then gets Zane out of the tub and dries him off and helps him get dressed and gives him a toy to keep him occupied then goes to take a shower and get ready herself until Luke comes home from work to get ready to go to dinner in Hartford then calls Sookie to ask her if they can borrow thier van for the night for the long drive to Hartford so they arn't so cramped up in the jeep then leaves the house to go and pick it up while Luke is in the shower 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rory gets home at 6 ''MOM!'' she yells

''up here hunnie'' Lorelai says from upstairs

Rory runs upstairs and into the bathroom where Lorelai is getting ready

''Hey you how was Lane's?'' Lorelai asks her

''good it was good I'm glad I went over and omg the boys are getting so big'' Rory says

''yea I know your sister wanted to go over there with you'' Lorelai tells her

''aww I should of taken her with me'' Rory says

''don't worry about it you needed some alone time with Lane plus I promised her I would take her over there 1 week next for a play date'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Rory says

''hey so could you do me a favor hun? Lorelai asks her

''yea sure what anything you want'' Rory tells her

''when we get ready to go help your dad get the twins all bundled up and get them into thier car seats in Sookie's van please'' Lorelai says

''ok yea sure we're taking Sookie's van?'' Rory asks her

''yea we'll have more space instead of all being cramped in the jeep on the long ride to Hartford and back I might buy one after that'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok'' Rory says

''thanks hun'' Lorelai says

''no problem'' Rory walks out of the bathroom to find her sister and brother 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that night at 6:30 Rory helps Luke bundle up the kids and helps him get them in the van in thier car seats On the way to Hartford

''mommy'' Skyler says

Lorelai- ''yea sweetie?'' Lorelai answers her

''are we gonna get presen't at grammy and grandpy's does Santa visit them?'' Skyler asks her

''I don't know you'll just have to wait and see'' Lorelai says and smiles

''ok'' Skyler says

''So Rory what's your future looking like?'' Luke asks her

''Oh I don't know actucally I haven't really though about it so probably no where but here for a while'' Rory says

''what do you mean hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''well I havn't found or applied for any jobs yet and you have your hands full here with the Inn the the twins and so I want to be around more to help out and be a big sister I feel offal already that I'm being a bad big sister I mean I feel like I barley know them after all I only seen them once in a great while and I miss them and I want to get to know them and I want them to get to know me and plus I miss Logan and I want to get back together with him and maybe stay with him for a while'' Rory tells her

''but you've worked hard for everything you have the opportunity to do what you wanna do be a journalist and to do more in your life you have just come so far I just don't want you to loose this and really think about if this is really what you want and if you really want this break I support and understand that you need to sleep and take care of yourself too'' Lorelai tells her

''I know and I do this is what I want I need to take a break from that work for a while and just relax a little bit and try to unwind from the Campaign Trail because that was the greatest experience of a lifetime thanks to you how hard you have pushed me to get me here and I cannot thank you enough I love you so much this break will be nice'' Rory says

''ok and your sure you wanna do this?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm sure'' Rory says

''ok and yea I am pretty burned out too and I do need a break too I have a ton of Inn stuff to get done so having you around more would be a huge help to me thank you hun'' Lorelai says

''my pleasure'' Rory says

They finally pull in the driveway at the Gilmore's in Hartford

''mommy out!'' Skyler says

''me out too pwease mommy'' Zane says

''ok hangon I'm coming guys'' she says

Lorelai and Luke get the kids out of thier car seats and they go running up to the door and push the door bell

everything goes dark... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Maid opens the door

Lorelai pushes her kid's in through the door ''Hi'' she says and the kid's pull off their jackets and throw them on the floor and start to run away

''wait freeze munchkins'' Lorelai says

Skyler and Zane freeze

''turn around and come back here please and pick up your jackets off the floor please'' Lorelai tells them

Skyler and Zane look at each other and laugh and run away into another room

Lorelai picks up thier jackets and hand them to the maid

''Rory go see where your brother and sister are please'' Lorelai says

''got it'' she says and goes to find Skyler and Zane

''come on babe let's go find a drink'' Lorelai says

''oh I'm with ya on that'' Luke says

Skyler goes running past Rory back to Lorelai near the front door

''oh baby what's a matter what happened? Lorelai asks her and picks her up

''tweres people in der'' Skyler says

''she ok hun?'' Luke asks her

''she's fine babe'' Lorelai says and ''where's your brother?'' Lorelai asks her

''wifh Wory and Granpy'' Skyler says

''ok let's go find grandma ok?'' she says and hold's Skyler and walks in to find Emily

Skyler has her head on Lorelai's shoulder

Lorelai finds Emily

''Hi Mom'' Lorelai says

''Lorelai so glad you could make'' Emily says

''I told you we would be coming'' Lorelai says

''I know but with all these people here and with the kid's'' Emily say

''oh they arn't shy'' Lorelai says

''Hello Skyler'' Emily says

''say hi to grandma baby'' she says and rubs skyler's back

''noo'' she says and tries to bury her head into Lorelai's shoulder more

''what's wrong with her Lorelai?'' Emily asks her

''sorry mom she didn't have that long of a nap today she's just over tired I'm just gonna go to the kitchen to get her some milk excuse me'' Lorelai says

''come on baby let's go get some milk'' she says and brings Skyler with her into the kitchen to fill her and Zane's sippy cups

In the kitchen she sits Skyler on the counter and fills the kid's sippy cups then puts the milk away

''here baby drink some of this you'll feel better'' Lorelai says

Skyler takes it ''tank you mommy'' she says

Lorelai- ''your welcome baby come on let's go find daddy and your brother sister shall we'' she says and lifts Skyler back up on her shoulder and takes her out of the kitchen to find your daddy,brother, and sister 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lorelai and Skyler find Zane with Richard and hands him his sippycup and kisses his head

''Hey you want me to take her?'' Luke asks her

''could you that would great that will give me a change to se the ladies room thanks hun'' she says and tries to get Skyler off her shoulder

ok sweetie go to daddy so mommy can go to the bathroom'' she says and hands Skyler to Luke

''I'll be right back ok I'm gonna run to the bathroom and then try and find Rory'' she tells him

''ok take your time hun no rush'' he says

Lorelai leaves his side to go to the bathroom then when she comes out she finds's Rory

''hey kid'' Lorelai says

''hey where are the kid's?'' Rory asks her

''oh with Luke I had to take a ladies room break'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok'' Rory says

''so whatcha drinking?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know some sort of like fruit punch with sherbert in it'' Rory tells her

''alcoholic?'' Lorelai asks her

''no absoutely not if there was alcohol in it I think I would buzzed or drunk by now this is my 4th cup already'' Rory tells her

''oh well it usually takes a few minutes for it to kick in there'' she says and tries to be sarcastic ''come on come with me I need a glass of wine'' Lorelai says

''um no go it's ok I thought I would just go outside and try and call Logan'' Rory tells her

''are you sure hun it's cold out I don't want you to catch a cold'' Lorelai says

''yea go I'll be fine go and get something to drink'' Rory tells her

''ok just put your jacket on ok?'' Lorelai says

''yes mom I will'' Rory says

''ok cya in a few'' Lorelai says

Rory nods ''ok'' she says and goes outside to call Logan and shuts the door behind her 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Outside Rory flips her cell to call Logan and his voicemail picks up

Logan's voicemail- ''Hey it's Logan leave a messege''

Rory hangs up and turns around and starts heading back inside the house

Lorelai finally find's Luke

''Hey'' Lorelai says

''Hey Where's Rory?'' Luke asks her

''oh she went outside to try and call Logan again'' Lorelai tells him

''oh ok'' he says and puts down Skyler

'' so did they eat yet?'' Lorelai asks him

''nope not yet'' he says

''ok well they are probably starting to get hungry so we should try and find and give them something to tie them over until dinner'' Lorelai says

Luke- ''yea good idea'' Luke says

At the front door Rory walks back inside and shuts the door behind her

The door opens again

''Hey Ace'' Logan says

Rory's eyes light upand she gasps and turns around OMG what are you doing here I just tried to call you she throws her arms around his neck and kiss him

''happy to see me?'' Logan asks her

''soo happy aw man'' she says and kisses him ''I missed you so tell me what are you doing here like this?'' she asks him

''well my parent's were invited to this shindig so I thought I would tag along to come and see you and surprise you on Christmas and it's a party and we always make our own don't we?'' he asks her

''Logan!'' she says in a shocked tone

''am I right?'' he asks her

''yea your absoutely right she laughs but I can't not this time I don't know if I can I mean my mom and Luke are here and with all these people here that would make a bad impression on them if we get caught'' Rory says

''that would make a bad impression on us not them'' Logan says

''Sissy!'' Skyler says

''oh hey baby girl'' Rory says

''um Logan I don't know know if you remember her but this is my sister Skyler'' Rory says

''Skyler this is my friend Logan say Hi'' Rory says

''Hi!'' Skyler says

''Hi I'm Logan it's nice to meet you'' he says to Skyler

''I Wike you'' Skyler tells Logan

''Wory I wike him'' Skyler says and smiles

Rory turns red from embarrassment

''my brother should be running around here somewhere Skyler go and find Zane while I talk to Logan ok and I will come and find and talk to you in a little bit ok?'' Rory asks her

''ok'' skyler says and runs off to go and find Zane

''so she's cute and getting big the last time I saw her was at the hospital when they were born'' he says

''yea she is they just turned 3 in november'' she tells him

''your mom must have her hands full'' he says

''oh yea trust me she does but I've been around a lot more and I am going to be home and around a lot more to help her for a while so I'm gonna start helping her babysit during the day so she can go back to work'' Rory tells him

''oh well that's very nice of you'' he says

''yea it is'' she says

''come on'' he says

''Logan where we going?'' she ask shim

''pool house'' he says

''I already told you no we can't we can just talk here besides you know what will end up happening if we go there'' she says

''Ace come on'' he says

''ok ok I'm getting I'm going'' she says

Rory smiles shakes her head and follows him out back to the pool house

The camera fades out 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

''mommy me hunwgy'' Skyler tells her

''aww ok baby mommy's gonna get you and your brother something to eat'' she says and takes a piece of cheese and some grapes off a server's tray and pulls some animal crackers out of thier diaper bag and puts them in thier clean sippy cups and hands them to both kids

the kid's both sit on the floor to eat thier snack

''hey where's your sister?'' Lorelai asks Skyler

''ober der wifh a boy'' she points in the direction of the front door

''with a boy... what boy baby do you remember his name sweetie?'' she asks her

''wogan'' Skyler says

''what Logan's here?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes''Skyler says

''what's wrong?'' Luke asks her

''Logan's here come on ok skyler and zane you two stay right there until we get back ok?'' Lorelai tells them

''ok mommy'' Skyler says

''come on'' she says and takes him to the front door and the kid's arn't ''there crap we just must of missed them'' she says

''can't you just leave them alone so they can talk they haven't seen each other in over what's it been amost a year right listen nothing will happen they will be fine come on let's go back in and just enjoy the party ok?'' Luke says

''ok yea your right let's go I need a drink'' she says

Luke takes her back into the room with his hand around her shoulders back into the party 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In the pool house

''why do you always do that to be Huntzberger?'' she question's him

''do what ace?'' he question's her

''you always work me over until I say yes and give into anything you want you always get the best of me Huntzberger'' she says

''it's my job to make an keep you happy'' he says to her

''what are we doing in here anyway?'' she asks him

''what do you think we're doing in here?'' he asks her and pulls her into him and kisses her passionately

''so that's what we're doing you came all the way here to do that even though I already said we can't?'' she tells him

''we can do anything hi'' he says sweetly looking into her eyes

''Hi'' she says looking into his eyes happily ''I missed you I miss us I miss this...'' she tells him

''I missed you too and I miss us to and I miss this too so does this mean we're gonna get back together?'' he asks her

''maybe we'll see'' she says

''Ace come on '' he says

''Definitely yes'' she says

''good so you want a drink?'' he asks her

''sure a drink sounds good'' she says to him

''ok'' he says and goes over to the drink cart and makes them drinks

Rory sits on the couch and waits for him to come over with the drinks

Logan comes over and hands hers to her

''thank you'' she says

''anytime'' he says and takes a sip of his so how ya been?'' he asks her

''I've been good you?'' she asks him

''I've been good too'' he says

''that's good'' Rory says

''yea it is good so enough about me let's focus on you'' he says to her

''what about me?'' she says to him

''how was the Campaign Trail?'' he asks her

''it was a great a once in a lifetime experience I never would of though I would ever get that lucky in my life I got to write some really great articles'' Rory tells him

''yes I know I read them remember you sent them to me your a really great writer ace'' he tells her

''thank you'' Rory says

''we're the poeple nice to you?'' he asks her

''yea the people we're really nice to me they were all very friendly and helpful and gave me some good advice and tips on how to write my article and what to exclude and what to include got up and personal with the press I'm a successful woman in the newspaper biz'' Rory tells him

''good'' he says and gently puts his hands on her cheeks and starts kissing her passionately and helps her lay gently down on the couch and continues to kiss her

The camera fades out 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Back inside the main house Emily finds Lorelai

''Lorelai where is Rory I haven't seen that girl all night'' Emily says

''oh Hi Mom well um oh well she's in the pool house talking to Logan they needed some alone time'' Lorelai tells her

''Logan's here?'' Emily asks her

''yea he is'' Lorelai says

''what is Logan doing here he wasen't invited'' Emily tells her

''well apparently the whole world was invited I don't know what he's doing here maybe Rory invited him or he showed up to surprise her I mean it is Christmas maybe he came back here to try and get back together with her I know that's what they have been talking about'' Lorelai tells her

''yes well I should go and get dinner started'' Emily says

''oh good we don't have to starve tonight'' Lorelai says

Emily walks away

Lorelai rolls her eyes

before dinner

''ok I should go and try to find Rory to tell her dinner is almost ready to be served'' she tells Luke

''ok I'll be here'' Luke says

''ok hun'' she says and kisses him and then finds her jacket and walks out of the main house heads to go out to the pool house 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Meanwhile back in the pool house Rory and Logan are laying together on the floor wrapped in just a sheet around them in each other's arms and just waking up

''wow that was amazing'' she says

''I'm not complaining'' he says and kisses her head and shuts his eyes

''can't move'' she says

''shh neither can I go back to sleep baby'' he says and rubs her back

''can't oh shoot what time is it?'' she asks him

''um'' he says and checks his watch ''8'' he says

''crap gotta get up no no no ugh'' she says and lays back down on his chest

''no this feels too good just a few more minutes sweetie please?'' he asks hr

''no I gotta get up and get dressed'' she says and jumps up and starts putting her clothes on

Logan's cell rings

''ugh hello... yea ok I'll be there bye' he hangs up

''well who was that?'' she asks him sleepily

''Colin and Finn they wanna meet up for drink's because they heard I am back in town''

''oh ok where ya going?'' she asks him

''I don't know yet bar hoping probably'' he tells her

''ok you'll be safe and call me later?'' she asks him

''ok I will'' he says

''so are you sure you can't stay for dinner?'' she asks him

''I would love to sweetie but I really can't I'm meeting up with the boys in an hour'' he tells her

''ok'' she says

''tell you what how about this weekend if you come up to New York and I will spend the whole weekend with you and we can do whatever you want'' he tells her

''you got an apartment?'' she asks him

''renting the same one I had'' he tells her

''ok'' she says and kisses him

''you better go before we get caught'' he say

''right ok I'm going one last kiss I love you I'll call you when I'm about ready to leave the Hollow this weekend'' she tells him

''ok love you too baby'' he says

They Kiss and she heads out and Logan gets dressed and leaves the pool house 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lorelai and Rory meet up outside

''hey you where you been what have you been up to are you ok you are all red and blotchy and you look like you just woke up where's Logan um did you two just?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes we did'' Rory tells her

''so you two are back together as a fully committed couple again?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes'' Rory tells her

''well was he nice to you were you at least safe?''Lorelai question's her

''yes he is always nice to me and yes mom we are always safe you have nothing to worry about'' Rory tells her

''ok so where is he now he can't stay for dinner?'' Lorelai asks her

''no he's getting dressed and leaving he has plans to go out with the boys tonight'' Rory tells her

''what are they gonna do?'' Lorelai asks her

''bar hop probably'' Rory tells her

''on Christmas?'' Lorelai asks her

''well yea he has no one else to spend it with he's not exactly a family type of guy who likes to hang out and spend time with his family'' Rory tells her

''but it's ok that he comes here to be alone with you doing that instead of you spending time and celebrating Christmas with your family some boyfriend he is'' Lorelai says

''I'm sorry mom it was a one time thing we just missed each other that's all'' Rory says

''ok wow so you ready to eat your grandparent's are probably wondering where you are and your brother and sister are starving so are you ready to eat they weren't going to start dinner without you making us all wait and starve more''

''sorry'' Rory says

''it's ok...ok let's go in I'm freezing now'' Lorelai says

''yea ok me 2'' Rory says

The girls head inside the house to eat 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

At the table

''Rory so nice of you to join us where's Logan he's not with you or staying for dinner?'' Emily asks her

''Hi Grandma'' she kisses her cheek ''no I'm sorry grandma he was just here for a quick visit he already had plans to go out with the boys tonight Hi Grandpa'' she says and goes over to Richard and kisses his cheek before sitting at the table

''aww well that's too bad maybe another time then'' she says

''yea maybe another time'' Rory says

They finally all eat then Skyler and Zane start to get crabby so Lorelai and Luke start to pack and bundle them up and get them in the van for the very long 30 minute ride back to Stars Hollow which won't be so pleasant because both kid's are cranky and over tired and don't like being in thier car seats for a long time when they are tired

On the way home in the Van

Hey mom?'' Rory asks

''mmm'' Lorelai answers

''is it ok if I go to New York this weekend to spend the weekend with Logan if I promise to be back by Monday morning so I can watch the kid's while you go to work/'' she asks her mom

''yea sure it's ok hun but you don't need my permission to go anywhere or to spend time with your own boyfriend anymore your 24 and on your own'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok I just though I would still ask'' Rory says

The rest of the ride home is pretty quite so the twins can sleep 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They finally get home and wake the kid's up

Lorelai gently wakes Skyler and zane

''Skyler baby zane buddy'' she says and puts her hand on both of thier knees and tells them to wake up because they are home

''mmm sweepy mommy'' Skyler says

I know baby daddy's gonna carry you in'' she tells Skyler

Luke and Lorelai each grab a kid and take them inside the house

''down daddy'' Skyler says to him

Luke puts her down

Zane is dead asleep on Lorelai's shoulder

Skyler see's something over near the tree and goes over to it and bends down to pick it up and grabs a little box under the tree

''Skyler baby come here what's that whose that for? Rory asks her

Skyler reads the tag ''two wory wuv Wogan'' she read's out loud

Lorelai gasps ''oh I forgot about that'' Lorelai says

''it's from Logan?'' she questions and looks at Lorelai... ''when did this come?'' she asks Lorelai

''It came while you were away on the Campaign Trail'' Lorelai tells her

''oh'' Rory says and opens it carefully ''aww they are beautiful look'' she says and shows her mom the earings she got from Logan

''aww yea they are are he's got good taste she jokes... ok I'm gonna go and take them up to bed he's starting to get heavy say goodnight Skyler

''night wory I wuv you'' skyler says and hugs Rory ahd gives her a kiss on the cheek

''night baby love you too night mom night dad'' Rory says

Luke and Lorelai ''night'' they both say and take the kid's upstairs to get them ready for and into bed

Rory takes her gift to her room and tries to call Logan but gets his voicemail then hangs up and gets herself ready for bed and reads a little bit before she turns off the light and goes to bed for the night 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In the morning when Rory wakes up she tries to call Logan again but still gets his voicemail so she hangs up and goes out into the kitchen she opens her bedroom door and Lorelai turns around

''Hey Good Morning sunshine'' Lorelai says to Rory

''morning mom'' Rory says and pours herself some coffee then puts her phone on the table and sits down and sighs

''what he didn't call?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shakes her head

''don't worry he will'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I know or he'll just show up without calling'' Rory tells her

''ya think?'' Lorelai question's her

''I don't know'' Rory says

''well was he gonna come over and spend the day with you?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know'' Rory says

''can you watch you sister and brother today while I go to work for a little bit today?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''you're going to work on the day after Christmas?'' Rory asks her

''yea well we have guests at the Inn and I told Sookie I could come in and check on things'' she tell's Rory

''oh ok'' Rory says

''mommy...''Skyler cries

Lorelai lifts up the baby monitor ''well that's your sister calling be right back hun'' she says to Rory

''ok'' Rory says

Lorelai goes upstairs to get Skyler and Zane out of bed

Rory just sits at the table sipping her coffee 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Upstairs

Lorelai opens the kid's bedroom door

''Hello good morning my beautiful babies in the whole wide world'' Lorelai says

''mommy I is not a baby no more I'm a big girl'' Skyler tells her again

''oh yea thats right ok my big girl'' she says and smiles

''is wory still here mommy?'' Skyler asks her

''of course Rory's still here baby she would never leave you without saying goodbye'' Lorelai tells her

''mommy me hungwry'' Skyler says

''ok lets go downstairs and getcha some breakfast ''come on bud'' she says and tries to get Zane out of bed

''ugh'' he moan's and straggles out of bed

Lorelai takes the kid's downstairs to get them fed 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lorelai brings the kid's downstairs into the kitchen

''Wory! Skyler runs over to Rory and gives her a hug then gets up on her lap

''hey good morning baby whats going on she says to Lorelai... hey buddy'' she says to a sleepy Zane on Lorelai's shoulder

''she keeps having this paranoia that your gonna leave and not say bye to her'' Lorelai tells Rory

''oh baby I love you very much I would never leave you without saying goodbye but you don't have to worry about anything for right now ok because I'm gonna be here to play with you for a very long while ok?'' Rory asks her

''otay'' Skyler says

''me two?'' Zane asks her

''yes of course you too buddy'' Rory says and smiles

''feel better?'' Rory asks her

''yea I wuv you Wory'' Skyler says and she hugs Rory again

''aww I love you too baby'' she says and hugs Skyler tight

''ok hun can you feed them while I go up and shower and get ready for work please?'' she asks Rory

''oh yea no problem'' she says and gets up and puts Skyler on the chair she was sitting in and gets out some cereal and milk for the kid's

''ok thanks hunnie ok kid's Rory is gonna play with you guys today while mommy goes to work today ok?'' she asks them

''ok mommy'' Skyler says

''ok be good I love you both very much'' she says and kisses both of thier heads

''they will'' Rory says and gives the kid's thier breakfast

Lorelai then leaves the kitchen to go upstairs and gets ready for work

Rory hears a car door shut outside she says ''hey you guys I'll be right back ok?'' she tells the kids

''ok Wory'' Skyler says

Theres a knock on the front door and Rory leaves the kitchen to go and answer it 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rory opens the door

''Hey Ace'' Logan says

''Hey what are you doing here?'' she asks him

''came to see my girlfriend is that not ok with you are you not happy to see me?'' he asks her and he kisses her

Rory pushes him away ''not here'' she says

''come on Ace what's going on with you?'' he asks her

''nothing I'm just babysitting thats all and my mom is still upstairs getting ready for work do you wanna...'' Rory says

Logan walks in

''come in'' she says and shuts the door behind him

''so your mom has to work on a Saturday the day after Christmas?'' he asks her

''yea well she's got guest's staying at the Inn come on over in here'' she says and takes him to the kitchen

Wogan!'' Skyler says

''Hi sweetie hey there buddy'' he says to a sleepy Zane

''hi'' Zane says

''sorry he's not much of a morning person he's like mom a lot'' Rory tells him

''it's ok'' Logan says

''so you want some coffee?'' she asks him

''yea sure...sure coffee would be good'' he says and looks at her weirdly

''ok'' she says and pours it for him and hands it to him

''thanks so?'' he says

''so what?'' Rory says

''did you get my gift?'' he asks her

''um yea...yea I did'' she says and just looks at him

''so what did you think of it did you like it?'' he asks her

''I loved it thank you even I only got it after Christmas though'' she say

''um what do you mean I sent it like 2 weeks ago'' he tells her

''Skyler found it under the tree when we got home from my grandparent's Christmas Party last night'' she tells Logan

''oh'' Logan says

''what is wrong with you today did I do something to upset?'' he asks her

''Nothing and No I'm fine!'' Rory says

''ok ok sorry relax'' he says and looks at her like he's mad at her 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Lorelai comes downstairs into the kitchen smelling and looking good...''hey whats going on she says Hi Logan'' Lorelai says

''Hey Lorelai'' Logan says

''ok hun I'm gone I'll be home for dinner'' Lorelai says

''ok have a good day mom'' Rory says

''always Lorelai says and kisses each one of her kid's on the head

''bye mommy wuv you'' Skyler says

''bye baby love you too sweetie'' Lorelai says

Lorelai smiles and leaves the house

''so what was that about are you two fighting two going through something?'' Logan asks her

''No why would you even think that mom and I never fight we have disagreements but would never fight'' Rory tells him

''ok my bad sorry'' he says and gives her another weird look like he's mad at her and gets frustrated with her ''ok did I do something to piss you off?'' he asks Rory

''LOGAN THE LANGUAGE PLEASE NOT IN FRONT OF THE BABIES!'' Rory screams at him

''ok ok I'm sorry Ace relax'' Logan says

''I'm not a baby'' Skyler screams

''ok I'm sorry baby I know your not shh calm down Rory tells her and holds her

''you tell her Skyler'' Logan says

''she doesn't need your input Logan ok you guys are done'' she says and cleans them up... ''go play while I talk to Logan ok?'' Rory tells them

''ok Wory'' Skyler says and she runs off with Zane upstairs to go and play while Rory and Logan talk in the kitchen 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

''as I said before what the hell are you doing back here Logan?'' Rory asks him

''I told you i came to see and get back together with you Ace I love you and I want to be with you'' he tell's her

''What you were the one who walked away from me at graduation'' Rory tell's him

''come on Ace what did having sex last night mean to you?'' he asks her

''it ment that the drink that you made us had amazing magical power's'' she tell's him

''your funny'' he says

''you just want it for all the wrong reason's Logan what if I don't want to get back together with you because I am happy being here and with my twin's and being with you I wouldn't get to see them very often'' she tell's him

''yes you would if we found a place close by you could come and see/be them everyday and be in thier lives more'' he tells her

''Logan come on you have your life and I have mine here'' she tells him

''so it's a no?'' he asks her

''it's a no Im sorry Logan'' she says

''bye Rory'' he says

Rory watches his walk out of her life and leave the house and runs upstairs 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

''Hi Wory'' Skyler says

''hey baby'' Rory says and pulls her down on her lap and hold's her and kisses her head

''is Wogan gone?'' she asks her sister

''yup Logan's gone baby'' she tells her

''Wory scooby Doo''Zane says

''you wanna watch your scooby doo movie?'' she asks him

''yes'' he says and hand's it to her

''ok let's go put it on the tv in mommy's room grab your blankey and animal's ''Skyler you wanna watch scooby with Zane?'' Rory asks her

''no I wike rolly polie olie and my wittle pony'' she tells Rory and goes back to playing with her doll house and my little pony set

''ok you don't have to watch it baby'' she says and takes Zane into Lorelai's room and get's him set up

Zane jump's on the bed with his blankey and animals and watches his movie

Rory presses play and leaves the room and goes downstairs into her room and grab's a book and plops down on the couch in the living room to read for a little while before Lorelai get's home 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A little while later Lorelai get's home and see's Rory on the couch

''Hey sweetie where's Logan he didn't stay weren't you going to go to New York with him this weekend?'' she asks her

''hey mom your home early and no and change of plans we be boke up I decided it was for the best that I live my life and be here for the twins and he lives his

''yea well there wasn;t much for me to do around the Inn because it's slow now so I came home and ok well let's talk about this'' Lorelai says

''please I really don't want to not right now maybe later'' Rory tell's her

''ok I'm going to go change then where are you brother and sister?'' Lorelai asks her

''upstair's Skyler is playing with her doll house and Zane is watching Scooby Doo in your room'' Rory tells her

'oh ok'' Lorelai says and runs upstair's and peak's into the twin's room ''Hi Sweetie'' Lorelai says

''Hi mommy'' Skyler says

Lorelai goes into her room

''Hi bud'' she say

''hi'' he say clutching his blanket and sucking his thumb

''tired buddy?'' she asks him

''mmm shh'' he shushes her

''ok I'm sorry'' she says and changes into jean's and a teeshirt

''come on buddy let's go get your sister's and go have some lunch at daddy's'' Lorelai says

''no'' he whines and clenches his blanket more

''come on you can finish scooby doo at daddy's and maybe take a nap'' Lorelai says and stop's the dvd and takes it out and put's it in it's case ''come on let's go'' she says

Zane grab's his blanket and animal's and get's off the bed and follow's Lorelai to his room

''come on Skyler let's go to daddy's for some lunch'' Loreli says

''ok mommy'' Skyler says and follow's her and Zane downstair's

''hey hun can you help me get the kid's ready so we can go to Luke's to get some lunch?'' she asks Rory

''oh yea sure of course'' Rory says and start's looking for the twin's coat's,hat's,mitten's,boot's, and snow pant's

''can I do Wory I'm a big girl now'' Skyler says

''oh yea of course sweetpea Rory says and hand's her her snow stuff

''come on over here buddy'' she says to Zane

Zane drop's his blanket and animal's on the floor and just stand's there not trying to help Rory at all and she struggle's getting him ready since he's being a pain because he's over tired

Lorelai pick's up Zane's blanket and animal's

''hey!'' he scream's

''what mommy is just going to hold them for you buddy so they don't get wet in the snow'' she tells him

''no I hold them'' Zane says

''ok fine'' she says and put's them back down

A few minute's later they are all ready to go and Zane pick's up his blanket and animal's and they leave the house and start heading over to Luke's 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

They walk into the diner

''Hey hey Rory hey sweetpea Hi Bud'' Luke says to all of them

''hey'' Lorelai says

''hey Luke'' Rory says

''Hi daddy'' Skyler says

''hi'' Zane says

''hunnie find a seat with them I need to talk to Luke for a second'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Rory says and help's the kid's out of thier snow stuff and sit's them down

Lorelai walks up to the counter

''whats the the little tude over there?'' Luke asks her

''oh he's over tired and cranky listen can he go and watch scooby doo upsairs maybe he will take a nap along with watching his movie'' she tell's him

''yea sure ok'' he says

''hey Zane bud come here'' Lorelai says

''mommy is going to go and put your movie on upstairs for you do you wanna go and watch it?'' she asks him

Zane nods and holds out his arms

Lorelai picks him up

Zane put's his head on her shoulder

''I'll be right back'' she says

''ok'' he says

Upstairs Lorelai put's Zane on the bed and put's his movie in for him

''sleep well bud'' she says and kisses him on the head and leave's Luke's apartment and goes back downstairs and sit's at the table with the girl's

''so I though you had to work today?'' Luke asks her

''oh well yea I did I went into work for a little while but it was slow and there wasnt much for me to do so I came home so I could spend the day with my kid's'' she tell's him

''oh ok so what do you guys want/'' he asks them

''grilled ham n cheese and mac n cheese please daddy'' Skyler days

''yea that sounds good'' Rory says

''same for me too please'' Lorelai says

''well you guys are easy'' he says and leaves the table

Lorelai just smiles

''he's one of the good/special ones'' Rory says

''yea'' Lorelai says and smiles


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

''how ya doing hunnie?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''ah ok'' Rory says

''really?'' Lorelai asks her

''well not ok I feel tired, awful, sick, I miss him already'' Rory tell sher

''I know you do but I think you made the right decision'' Lorelai tells her

''you do?'' Rory asks her

''I do someday you'll meet someone and you'll just know you won't want to hesitate you''ll just know it's right'' Lorelai tells her

''I hope so'' Rory says

''I really do believe it'' Lorelai says

''yea I know you do mom'' Rory says

''Wory are you sad because you miss Wogan?'' she asks Rory

''just a little baby but I don't want you to worry or get yourself worked up over/about me ok?'' Rory asks her

''otay Wory'' Skyler says

''ok baby'' Rory says and smiles and put's her hand on Skyler's

''see I think you made the right decision by choosing the twin's who you love so much over some guy/Logan'' Lorelai says

''your right I mean I do/did love him but I I think I love the twin's more than I do/did of him and I enjoy spending time with the twins and want to be in thier lives more and watch them grow up and I just wouldn't be able to do that if I was to spend the rest of my life with him'' Rory says

''your an amazing big sister babe'' she tells Rory

''thank's mom'' Rory says and smiles

Luke comes over to the table to deliver thier food

''hot plates'' he says

''see he called me hot plates he soo likes me'' Lorelai says and smiles

''oh Jeeze'' Luke says and looks ebarrassed and walks away

Rory just laughs 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After the girl's eat

''mommy can we go home so I can watch Wolie Poie Olie wif Wory?'' Skyler asks Lorelai

''ok sweetie let me just tell daddy we are leaving'' Lorelai says

''ok mommy'' Skyler says?'' Luke asks her

Lorelai get's up and goes to the counter

''hey you need something?'' Luke asks her

''no we're fine we're going to leave no Skyler really wants to go home and watch Rolie Polie Olie and send some quality sister bonding time with Rory'' she tells him

''ok are you leaving Zane here with me?'' he asks her

''yea I don't want to wake him up you can just bring him home when he wakes up'' Lorelai tells him

''ok'' Luke says

Lorelai walk's back over to the table

''ok come on girl's'' she say

''mmm Im too tied mommy carry me'' Skyler whines

Lorelai takes a deep breath in and let's it out

''ugh sweetie mommy can't carry you anymore baby your too heavy looks and sounds like it's naptime for you missy'' Lorelai says

''no mom I got her come here baby'' Rory says and pick's her up

They leave the diner and head home 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

When they get home Rory gently lays Skyler on the couch and put's in Rolie Poli Olie in the dvd player

''ok hun I'm going to go and lay down upstair's'' Lorelai tells her

''ok are you ok mom?'' Rory asks her

''yea yea I'm fine sweetie just kind of tired'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Rory says

''ok hun I'll see you in a little bit'' Lorelai says and smiles and goes upstair's

''ok'' Rory says and lifts Syler up and lays down and put's Skyler on top of her and rubs her back gently and put's the blanket on the back of the couch over Skyler and kisses her head and let's her watch the dvd and fall asleep and end's up falling asleep with hers

half an hour later Rory is still sleeping and Syler wakes up on her chest and Lorelai is coming down the stair's rubbing her eyes

''mommy I'm hungwy'' Skyler says

''shh ok kido come on let's go into the kitchen to get you something to eat don't wake your sister'' she says

Skyler carefully get's off Rory and Lorelai takes her into the kitchen and unwrap's a pop tart and put's it in the toaster to let it get hot then break's it in half and puts both halve's on a paper towel and bring's it over to the table and gives Skyler half while she has the other half and sit's down with her to eat it

''thank you mommy'' Skyler says

''your welcome sweetie'' Lorelai says sounding tired 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

''did you sleep good sweetie?'' Lorelai asks Skyler

''yea mommy when's Zane coming home?'' she asks Lorelai

''as soon as he wake's up daddy is going to bring him home why do you miss him?'' Lorelai asks her

''I wanna one of our new games with him mommy'' Skyler says

''aww well you can when he comes home baby'' she tells her

''so kido did santa bring you everything you wanted for Christmas?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea he did'' Skyler says

''good'' Lorelai says

a few minute's later Rory wakes up and feel's her stomach ''skyler'' she says softly then open's her eyes ''Skyler!'' she she screams and sit's up fast and looks around the room

Lorelai hear's her from the kitchen

''relax hunnie she's in here with me'' she tell's Rory

Rory get's up and comes into the kitchen

''Hi Wory'' Skyler says

''oh my god you scared me half to death sweetie'' she says and goes over and kisses her head

'I'm sowwy'' Skyler says

''it's ok'' Rory says

''Hi hun how'd ya sleep?'' Lorelai asks her

''ok I guess I'm going to go and take a shower upstair's now'' Rory says

''ok sounds good hun'' Lorelai says

Rory goes into her room and grab's her clothes and cell phone and takes them upstairs to shower 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Upstair's Rory goes into the bathroom and put's her towel on the counter on the sink and put's her cell phone on top of it and turns the shower on and takes off her clothes and get's in the shower and while she is washing her hair and enjoying the nice hot steamy water her cell phone start's ringing but she can't hear it because the water is rushing over her head and her voicemail pick's it up

''it's Rory Gilmore leave your name,number, and a messege and I will get back to you as soon as possible'' then it beep's

''hey Rory it'ss Paris Doyle and I have have some big new's so call us back when you get this messege bye'' she says and hang's up

When Rory get's out of the shower she is drying off and pick's up her phone and realizes that she has a voicemail so she listen's to it and smile's and put's her phone down and get's dressed and goes out of the bathroom and goes into her mother's room and sit's on the bed and call's Paris back and wait's for her to answer the phone

''Hello'' a man's voice pick's up

''Hi Doyle it's Rory is Paris there?'' she asks him

''oh Hi Rory how are you and yes she is one second

''I'm good ok thank's'' she says and wait's

''it's Rory'' she hear's Doyle say to Paris

Paris takes the phone from him ''Hello' she says

''hey Paris what's the good new's?'' Rory asks her

''Rory good'' she says

''come on Paris tell me'' Rory says in an excited tone

''ok ok you ready?'' Paris asks her

''yea'' Rory says

''well Doyle and I are pregnant'' Paris tells her

''What WoW fast that's great Paris congradulation's your gonna be a mommy is Doyle excited about being a daddy?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea he is already caring and over protective of me and the baby'' Paris tells her

''that's great he's a great man'' Rory says

''yea is he and we are going to get married and we talked and we wanted to ask you if you could be my maid of honor and also the baby's god mother we can;t think of anyone else and better and great as you'' Paris tells her

''wow paris I'm honor and flattered of course I will'' Rory tells her

''really thank you Rory this means so much to Doyle and I'' Paris tells her

''so how's your life going?'' Paris asks her

''oh well it's great I broke it off with Logan and got to go on the Barack Obama Campaign Trail and be a real reporter in the real world and now I am back in Stars Hollow for a while with my family and I finally got my twins back in my life who I love and adore to death and I am happy very happy'' Rory tells her

''good thats good how are the twins?'' Paris asks her

''they re great and getting bigger I can send you picture's they are 3 now'' Rory tells her

''what wow but it feels and seems like they we're just babies'' Paris tells her

''I know it feels like that way to me too'' Rory tells her

''what are you and Doyle up to?'' Rory asks her

''well I am going to Harvard and we are living in Cambridge and I am going to school to be a pediatrician'' she tells Rory

''wow that seems really great'' Rory says

''yea it is I love it'' Paris tells her

''aww that's good'' Rory says

''yea ok I just wanted to call you to let you know the good news I won;t keep you any longer'' Paris says

''ok well it was good hearing from you'' Rory says

''yea you too'' Paris says

''oh hey Paris?'' Rory question's her

''yea?'' Paris answer's her

''call me sometime this week and we can go out for lunch together and tell Doyle he can come to'' Rory tells her

''ok I will bye Rory'' Paris says

''Bye Paris'' Rory says and smiles and hang's up and run's downstair's 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Rory comes into the kitchen all happy and smiling

''hey sweetie how was your shower why are you so happy?'' Lorelai asks her

''it was good and I just talked to Paris her and Doyle are expecting a little one and she asked me to be the god mother'' Rory's tells her mom

''aww hunnie that's great are you going to do it?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea of couse Paris does/has done a lot for me and is one of my best friends of course I have to do it I can't say no'' Rory tells

Skyler climbs onto Rory's lap and put's her head against Rorys chest

''I love you baby'' Rory says and kisses her head

''you love your sister a lot huh Skyler?'' Lorelai asks her

Skyler nods ''wuv you wory'' Skyler tells her

''she loves you a lot hun'' Lorelai says

''I know'' Rory says and smiles and holds her tighter

''so how are Paris and Doyle doing are they going to get married?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea that;s the other good news Paris asked me to be her maid of honor and I accepted'' Rory tells her

''wow so what else are those 2 crazy kid;s up too?'' Lorelai asks her

''well Paris is at Hardvard Medical School to become a pediatrician and they bought and are living at a place in Cambridge'' Rory tells her

'' wow sound's like she figured out what she wants to do with her life'' Lorelai says

''yea she did and they sound like they are doing really well and are so madly in love'' Rory tells her and

Skyler holds Rory tight and just smiles

''I think she really missed you hun'' Lorelai says and smiles

Rory smiles and cuddles Skyler

''I want to wive wif you forever Wory I don't want you to go anywhere'' Skyler tells her

''I promise I wont I'm back for good at least for a little while ok sweetpea?'' Rory asks her

''otay'' Skyler says

Rory just holds her and kisses her head 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

''so you want some coffee?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure coffee sounds great right now thank's'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says and get's up and start's to make it

''so when's the wedding?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know but I plan on finding that out when we get together someday next week and have lunch'' Rory tells her

''your meeting Paris for lunch?'' she asks her

''yea we're thinking about it'' Rory tells her

''ok can you just let me know when so I can find a baby sitter or so I can tell Sookie not to expect me at work that day or so I can play my schedule around the time that you are going to be gone for that day?'' Lorelai asks her

''ok I will'' Rory tells her

''Wory do you want to pway a game wif me and zane later?'' Skyler asks Rory

''sure sweetpea I would love too'' she says and smiles

Lorelai comes back with the coffee

''here babe'' she says and hand;s it to her

''thank's'' Rory says and takes a sip

''sissy is that good?'' Skyler asks her

''would you like to try some I don't think you will like it mom can I let her have a sip?'' Rory asks her mom

''ok maybe just a sip a small sip'' Lorelai says

''ok here you go be careful it's hot sip it slowly'' Rory says and holds the hot mug for skyler and lets her take a small sip

''mm that's yummy'' Skyler says

''is this from Luke's?'' Rory asks her mom

''always'' Lorelai says

''he makes a few fresh bags for me almost every week'' she tells Rory

''yea well living with the guy/man you will always get a lifetime supply of the good stuff'' Rory says

''yea I guess your right'' Lorelai says and sips her coffee 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Later on Luke walk;s in holding a sleeping Zane and see's Rory and Skyler on the couch with Skyler's back against Rory's chest.

''Hi girl's'' he says

''Hi Luke'' Rory says

''Hi daddy!'' Skyler says

Lorelai walk's into the livingroom from the kitchen.

''hey he's still asleep?'' she asks him

''yea but I have to go back to work so where should or do you want me to put him?'' he asks her

''um upstair's on our bed or his bed on the top bunk.'' she tells him

''okay'' he says and carries Zane upstair's and wake's him up so he can get up on the top bunk and then standls on the ladder and put's his hand sewn afgan blanket on him and watches him go to sleep and goes back downstair's.

''ok I'm headed back to work'' he tells Lorelai

''ok see you later hun.'' Lorelai says

''bye Luke'' Rory says

''bye Rory'' he says and see's a half asleep Skyler cuddled up against Rory and leave's the house ans goes back to work.

Lorelai notices Skyler

''she's asleep?'' she asks Rory

''yea I think so.'' Rory tells her

''ok do you want me to take her upstair's?'' Lorelai asks her

''no that's alright I got her.'' Rory tells her

''ok your the best and greatest big sister hun.'' Lorelai tells Rory

''thank's mom.'' Rory says and smile

Lorelai put's a blanket over her girls and kisses both Rory and Skyler's head's.

''sleep well sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''I will'' Rory says and closes her eyes while holding Skyler.

Lorelai leave's the room and the house for a while. 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Lorelai is walking in the town square when Sookie spot's her.

''hey sweetie!'' Sookie says

''Hi Hun!'' Lorelai says

''did you guy's have a nice Christmas?'' Sookie asks her

''oh yea we did we had a really nice Christmas what about you guy's?'' Lorelai asks her

''we did our's was good too.'' Sookie tells her

''good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yeah so where are the kid's?'' Sookie asks her

''oh at home and are all asleep.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh good and thing's are going good at home?'' Sookie asks her

''oh yea thing's are going fine great actucally now that Rory is back for a while she's been such a huge help.'' Lorelai tells her

''good that's good.'' Sookie says

''yeah it is good.'' Lorelai says

''so when are you coming back to work full time?'' Sookie asks her

''soon Monday maybe or when the kid's go back to school after New Year's.'' Lorelai tells her

''good we miss you.'' Sookie tells her

''aww well I miss you guy's too.'' Lorelai tells her

''so what you right now?'' Sokie asks her

''taking a walk getting out of the house to get some air and to clear my head.'' Lorelai tells her

''good that's good you need a little break and to get out of the house.'' Sookie tells her

''oh yeah it is good and yeah I do it's just getting croweded in the house with Rory being home all the time now I think we are going to move into a bigger house so Rory can have a bigger room when she comes home to stay long period's of time.'' Lorelai tells her

''I think that would be good each of the kid's could have thier own room's instead of just having bunkbed's out in the hallway.'' Sookie tells her

''yeah this is good I guess I will have to talk to Luke about this later when he come's/get's home from work.'' Lorelai tells her 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

After Lorelai id finished and done talking to Sookie she goes into Luke's and sit's down at the counter.

''hey'' he says

''hey can we talk?'' she asks him

''yeah sure go ahead talk.'' he says

''ok I want to go house shopping this weekend.'' she tells him

''What what's wrong with where we are living now?'' he asks her

''it's too small for all of us to be living there at the same time now that Rory is back and living at home with us it's getting cramped and crowded that way we will have our space and all the kid's will have thier own rooms and we will have some extra room's when our family expands and grow's bigger.'' she tells him

''are you pregnant?'' he asks her

''not not yet but hopefully soon I want to be a mommy again and I want you to make me a mommy again I just want more kid's with you.'' she tells him

''we already have twins how many more do you want?'' he asks her

''I don't know a few more maybe 2-3 more would good with me I just feel like our family isin't complete yet.'' she tells him

''ok I guess we could buy a bigger house with a big backyard to play baseball with Zane in and have more kid's if that's what you want and is what is going to make you happy'' he says

''ok thank you and and it is what what I want and is going to make me happy.'' she says to him and watches him cook and run around the diner. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

When Lorelai is walking into the house into the livingroom Rory is just waking up on the couch.

''hey you're awake you sleep good?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Rory says

''come on come on with me into the kitchen.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok.'' Rory says and follows her

''sit I want/have to talk to you.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok.'' Rory says and sit's down in chair.

''hunnie how would you feel if we moved into a bigger house?'' Lorelai asks her

''What but this house is the only house that the twins and I have ever known.'' Rory tells her

''I know but it's getting too small and cramped and crowded for all of us to be living here together that way all of you will have your own rooms and your own space and we will have more rooms and space if Luke and I decided to expand the family and make it bigger.'' Lorelai tells her

''are you pregnant?'' Rory asks her

''no not yet but Luke and I are talking about having more kids.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh how many more do you want to have?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know like 2-3 more would make Luke and I happy.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok'' Rory says

''yeah so what do you think of all of it the new house and us wanting more kid's and getting another brother or borther's or sister or sister's?'' Lorelai asks her

''well it sounds nice if that's what's going to make you happy.'' Rory tells her

''it is going to make me and us happy.'' Lorelai tells her

''well good I guess a bigger room in a new house with more space and more little brother's and sister's to love sound's good congradulation's I guess.'' Rory tells her

''thank's hun it's going to be great just you wait and see you want some coffee?'' Lorelai asks her

''yeah sure coffee sound's good.'' Rory tells her

''ok hun.'' Lorelai says and get's up to make some 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Skyler wakes up in the livingroom and sitls up and rub's her eyes and look's around Wory mommy?'' she says

''In here baby'' Lorelai tells her from the kitchen.

Skyler get's up and walk's into the kitchen.

''hey baby how'd you sleep?'' Lorelai asks her

Skyler climb's up on Lorelai's lap.

''Hi Wory'' Skyler says

''hey kido'' Rory says

''you want some hot chocolate sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''yup'' Skyler says and nods

''ok why don't you go and sit on Rory's lap and let mommy get up and make it.'' Lorelai tells her

''otay'' Skyler says and goes to sit on Rory's lap and pick's up Rory's hot coffee mug.

''oh ouch.'' Skyler says

''careful it's hot what do you think your doing?'' Rory asks her

''can I have a sip pwease?'' Skyler asks her

''ok but I don't think your going to ike it it's coffee.'' Rory tells her

''I know I wike coffee.'' Skyler tells her and takes a sip then put's it back down on the table.

Lorelai makes the hot chocolate and cool's it down before she put's it in Skyler's sippy cup and put's the lid on it and give's it to her.

''thank you mommy.'' Skyler says

''your welcome sweetie'' Lorelai says

''Mommy!'' Zane calls

''well that's your brother calling I'll be right back'' Lorelai says and runs upstair's.

''hey bud how how was your nap come on you want some hot chocolate it's waiting for you downstair's.'' she tells him and helps's him down the ladder of the bunk bed and takes him downstairs and hand's him his sippy cup.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Lorelai pick's Zane up and put's him on her lap at the table and kisses his head and run's her hand down his back.

''Hi Zaney'' Skyler says

''Hi Bud how'd you sleep?'' Rory asks him

''hi'' he says tiredly

''Mommy when is daddy coming home?'' he asks her

''I don't know baby probably in a few hours when he's done working?'' Lorelai tells him

''oh'' Zane says

''what's wrong bud?'' Lorelai asks him

''I want to watch toons and play cars and twucks wifh him..'' Zane tells her

''you can watch your cartoons and play trucks and car's.'' Lorelai tells him

''no'' he shakes his head

''I'll play trucks with ya bud.'' Rory tells him

''no you can't boy's only your a girl no girl's only daddy does scooby Doo gooder.'' Zane says

''better buddy.'' Lorelai remind's him

''you want to watch Scooby Doo Bud I'll put it in for you.'' she tells him and put's his dvd in the dvd player and turn's the tv on.

''come on bud Skyler and I will watch Scooby Doo with you right Sky?'' Rory asks her

''wight Wory.'' Skyler says and cuddles next to her on the couch in the middle of Rory and Zane.

''can we watch barbie fairy princess island after scooby Doo?'' Skyler asks her

''sure baby my little princess anything you want.'' Rory tells her and kisses her head.

''otay good.'' Skyler says and smiles and lean's her head against Rory's shoulder.

''I wuv you Wory.'' Skyler tells her

''aww I love you too baby.'' Rory says smiles and kisses her head.

The kid's go back to watching the movie. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Lorelai comes in with the camera ''ok smile kid's'' she tells them and takes the picture.

''that one's for the relatives who I haven't sent Christmas Cards too yet.'' Lorelai tells them.

Luke comes home thru the front door.

''hey I'm home'' Luke says

''Hi Sweetie'' Lorelai says and kisses him.

Zane gets off the couch and rushes to Luke ''Daddy!'' he wraps his arm's around Luke's leg.

''Hey buddy wow someone's happy to see me.'' Luke says

''he's happy to see you he waited and couldn't wait any longer for you to get home.'' Lorelai tells him

''come on daddy let's go pway twucks and cars and watch scooby doo and you do Scooby Doo.'' Zane tells him

''ok bud let me go get changed first ok?'' Luke asks him

''okay daddy.'' Zane says and goes back into the couch and sip's his hot chocolate out of his sippy cup.

''Hi Princess hey Rory'' Luke says

''HI daddy!'' Skyler says

''Hey Luke'' Rory says

Luke goes upstair's to get changed then comes back down.

''come on daddy'' Zane says and pulls his hand.

''hold on buddy I have to talk to your mommy first ok?'' Luke asks him

''okay'' Zane says

''okay bud go watch your movie'' Luke tells him and goes into the kitchen

Zane goes to sit back down on the couch next to Skyler. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

''so hey I got the ticket's today.'' he tells her

''the ticket's for?'' she question's him

''our Orlando trip down to Disney World'' he tells her and pull's them out of his plaid shirt pocket.

''oh great when do we leave?'' Lorelai asks him

''The Sunday of Valentine's Day week'' Luke tells her

''oh great!'' Lorelai says

''yeah'' he says

''but wait Rory's coming with us right?'' she asks him

''what yes of course she is I would never exclude her we need to take her and be there to take care of the twin's so we can have some adult alone time.'' he tells her

''yeah I know you wouldn't and yeah we do a night with no kid's would be nice for a change.'' she tells him

''good I'm glad you agree.'' he says

''it's gong to be nice spending some alone time with my husband and love of my life.'' she says to him

''I agree and thank you'' he says and kisses her

Zane comes into the kitchen.

''daddy come on scooby Doo.'' he says pulling on Luke's leg

''I'm coming buddy.'' Luke tells him

Lorelai smiles ''go spend some time with your son whose waited patiently all afternoon for you to get home and I will talk to you more about this later.'' she tells him

''ok come on bud.'' Luke says and takes Zane into the livingroom to watch Scooby Doo with him and Skyler.

Lorelai smiles and does some dishes in the kitchen then goes into Rory's room and grab's her laundry bags and goes to do some of Rory's laundry outside the kitchen. 


End file.
